The Mission of the Bioinformatics Core has been to assist investigators and the other Core Facilities with data management and informatics, design and analysis of high throughput data collection experiments, and computational tools for pattern analysis and biological modeling. While a stand-alone Bioinformatics Core has assisted SWESHC investigators with their research needs, we feel that a more optimal structure is one in which specialized Bioinformatics assistance is embedded within each of the omic Facility Cores. In addition, we have recognized that biostatistics is a critical component of a robust translational research program. Therefore, a Statistics/Bioinformatics Resource (SBR) has been formed and incorporated into the Integrated Health Sciences Facility Core (IHS). To ensure interaction between the SBR and the omics facility cores, we developed a structure in which the Genomics and Proteomics Core facilities each have dedicated bioinformatics/biocomputing support personnel within their Core while still reporting to the leadership of the SBR. This structure is described below and in the Proteomics and Genomics Facility Core write-ups. The dissolution of a stand-alone Bioinformatics Core and the incorporation of Bioinformatics staff into Proteomics and Genomics Core facilities will insure efficient integration between data generation in omics Core facilities, high-dimensional data analysis in the bioinformatics/ biocomputing core, and the inclusion and statistical analysis of study specific demographic/clinical information, and mechanistic/disease information provided by investigators. These changes were well received by the review panel in our previous application and have already been instituted in the SWEHSC structure. The Bioinformatics needs and plans for the future are incorporated into each of the Genomic and Proteomics Facility Cores in this application. In addition, a Biostatistics Core, with Dr. Dean Billheimer as Director, has been instituted and incorporated into the Integrated Health Sciences Facility Core. Dr. Billheimer's expertise and training are in analysis of large data sets, especially data obtained from proteomics analysis. He will interact with and assist each of the embedded Bioinformatics staff in Genomics and Proteomics. In addition to changes in the existing Bioinformatics structure, we are also proposing a new Bioinformatics initiative in Cellular Imaging.